


That Was a Yes

by bahlovkarizma



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack's date that was mentioned in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was a Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen Torchwood series 4, I've heard it's crap and it doesn't have Ianto so therefore I don't want to see it. So I took into consideration that Jack went through WWII twice and what Torchwood might have done to stop him from screwing with time and all that.

“Ianto,” Tosh's voice startled said man as he entered the Hub and he turned towards her to find her at her computer, Owen close by, “you're back.”

“And all dressed down,” Owen put in and Ianto looked down at himself, he was wearing jeans, a dark blue button down shirt over a white undershirt, and his short jacket. “Didn't you just leave?”

“About an hour ago,” Ianto replied.

“Did you forget something?” Tosh asked and Ianto wondered how to respond to that, he had come back under the impression that the others would be gone, tonight was the date that Jack had asked him on two weeks ago. Things had been so busy after they had dealt with John Hart, with Owen being shot and Gwen recovering from the poison that they hadn't gotten around to it.

“No, is Jack here?” he finally asked, looking towards his office.

“Yeah, he's up there with Gwen,” Owen said and grinned at him in a way that made Ianto scowl, he knew the others knew about he and Jack sleeping together, but the date was kept to themselves. 

“I'll head up there,” he said but Owen moved around the computer's and into his way. “What?” Ianto asked glaring at him now.

“Why did you come back?” the other man asked.

“I need to talk to Jack,” Ianto replied.

“So you went home, changed and came back, all to speak to our fearless leader? I haven't seen you so dressed down in months,” Owen said and Ianto nearly flinched, the last time had been during that horrible camping trip.

“I don't live in my suits Owen,” Ianto said, trying to keep his cool around the other man.

“Could have fooled me,” Owen said, leaning back and folding his arms.

“Oh, leave him alone Owen,” Tosh broke in but neither man looked at her.

“Come on tea boy, what are you hiding?”

“Don't call me that and nothing,” the other man replied.

“You're all dressed up, well dressed down I guess is more accurate, but you still look nice, what, are you meeting a date here? You are!” he cried when Ianto's eyes widened slightly in alarm. “Who is she then? Does Jack know about her? Or is it a him?”

“I'm going up to talk to Jack now,” Ianto said trying to move past but Owen stepped into his way again, searching his eyes as he did so.

“Oh, you're not,” he said a moment later and Ianto's eyes narrowed, “you're going on a date with Jack!”

“What?” the other man asked in alarm, echoing Tosh.

“Oh, you poor sod, you have to have the worst taste in people,” Owen said, shaking his head in mock sympathy. “First the cyber-girlfriend,” he said, holding up a finger, counting them and ignoring Tosh's outraged 'Owen', “and now someone who is clearly wanting someone else and is using you until he gets her.” Ianto felt like he had been sucker-punched in the stomach as he stared at Owen and his two fingers. He'd never admit it, but he was honestly worried that what the other man said was true, that he was a speed bump for Jack, like so many others.

“What bother's you more Owen,” he finally said, his voice quiet, “that she want's Jack more than you or that you've never even made it onto his radar?”

“Ianto,” Tosh's surprised voice said and with that Ianto pushed past the stunned doctor and made his way towards the office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the office, Gwen was sitting across from Jack, giving him a progress report on how the team was doing, both while he was gone and since he'd been back.

“I think that bringing Ianto into the field was a good move,” she said, looking down at the folder in her hands, “he's competent and quick on his feet.”

“I agree,” Jack replied and stood when he heard the alarms that indicated the door to the Hub opening and moved to the windows to watch Ianto enter, looking amazing.

“Owen is recovering well, I'm sure he'll still be bitching about this for another couple of weeks, Tosh seems to be helping him with that though,” she said.

“Uh huh,” Jack replied and watched as Ianto stopped to say something to Tosh and Owen and then as Owen moved around the computers.

“I'm all recovered, spent some time with Rhys, had to tell him another lie,” she said, sounding guilty and Jack nodded.

“Wonderful,” he replied.

“Weevil activity has been down this week, seems strange,” Gwen said, turning to watch him.

“Right,” Jack said distractedly, eyebrows furrowing when Owen blocked Ianto's way and started saying something that was making the other man upset.

“And while you were gone,” Gwen continued, “the prime minister turned into a giant purple monkey, climbed Big Ben and started flinging feces at planes going past, caused quite the incident.”

“That's great,” Jack said and watched as Ianto said something to Owen and moved past him, Owen turning to watch him go, a stunned look on his face. Realizing that Ianto was making his way to the office, he turned to Gwen.

“Alright, go home, you have the weekend off,” he said to her, stopping her from saying anything more even as she opened her mouth.

“What?” she asked, stunned, “it's only five-thirty,” she pointed out looking at her watch.

“I know, early day, go home, spend time with Rhys, enjoy it.” He pulled her out of her seat and pushed her towards the door. 

“Why?” she asked, suspiciously and Jack grinned at her.

“I have a date,” he said proudly and she squinted at him.

“You? Have a date?” she asked incredulously.

“Is that so hard to imagine?” he asked and she laughed. “Ok, I get it, but I do.”

“With who?” she demanded.

“Ianto,” he said and waited for her reaction, he didn't have to wait long, first she opened and closed her mouth twice without saying a word.

“Oh, well good for you,” she said, her voice sounding strained, “I'll just get going then, let you get to your date.” With that she gathered her folders and turned towards the door.

“Oh and Gwen,” he called and she turned back, “King Kong was an ape; you were making a reference to King Kong right, the prime minister, climbing Big Ben?” he continued when she gave him an odd look.

“Right,” she replied, laughing, “have a good weekend.”

“I plan to, tell the others they can go as well,” he called and received a wave in return as she left the room.

“Oh, Ianto, I thought you'd left,” she said, nearly running into him as he made his way in.

“Yeah, I needed to talk to Jack,” he replied and she smiled tightly at him.

“Well he's up there, have a good weekend,” she said and moved past him quickly. “Oh, Ianto,” she stopped and turned back towards him, “tell Jack that if there is any Rift activity, I'll take care of it.”

“Thank you,” he replied, surprised at her generosity and she smiled again, this time more openly.

“You're welcome, have fun,” she said, glancing at the door to the office before turning again. Ianto watched her go before turning and entering the office, finding Jack in the middle of pulling on his coat.

“Hey,” the other man said, walking to him and giving him a quick kiss hello, “you're early.”

“No, actually you're late,” Ianto said, looking at his watch.

“Well then, what are we standing around for, let's go, we have reservations,” Jack said and moved past Ianto and out the door.

“Reservations?” Ianto called, following him, “you said this was a casual thing.”

“It is,” Jack said over his shoulder as they made their way out to a red convertible sports car and Ianto stopped, looking over the body, recognizing it.

“Where did this come from?” he asked and Jack grinned at him as he opened the passenger door for him.

“I might have taken it off of that teenager a couple of weeks ago,” Jack said, shrugging his shoulders and closing the door once Ianto was inside.

“You stole it from the owners?” Ianto asked as Jack made his way around and climbed into the driver's side.

“I may have fudged the story about what happened to it,” Jack said while he started the car and flashed the other man a grin.

“Where are we going?” Ianto asked, deciding to let this go, for now, he'd have to see about getting the car back to the rightful owners later.

“You have to wait and see,” Jack said, squeezing his hand as they pulled out of the car park

“Gwen said she'd take care of any Rift activity,” Ianto said.

“Great, no interruptions, that mean's we have the whole night,” Jack said, winking at Ianto who smiled but rolled his eyes.

They drove through Cardiff chatting comfortably before pulling up in front of an old cinema house and Jack pulled behind the building and parked the car.

“Come on,” he said and exited the car, Ianto following him through a door in the back to find an older gentleman standing there.

“Hello George,” Jack said, shaking the man's hand.

“Hello Jack,” the man said, smiling widely at them, he had thick silver hair and a wrinkled face and he stood stooped over by age. “Everything is ready and waiting for you, the show will begin at eight o'clock sharp.”

“Sounds great George, thank you,” Jack said and then led Ianto into the lobby which was decked out like an old cinema. There was a large concession stand flanked by two archways covered by red curtains and two stairways on each side of the room leading up to a balcony. The walls were covered in a deep red fabric and old movie posters hung in intervals throughout.

“We'll come get popcorn later,” Jack said, placing his hand on the small of Ianto's back and walked through the curtained archway to their right. Inside, instead of the usual seating in cinema's, there were several tables placed with large comfortable chairs facing a stage at the front of the room.

Near the middle of the room, there was one table set for two with two candles lit and waiting for them, two plates that were covered and a bottle of champagne sitting in a ice bucket. Jack led them to the table and took one of the chairs, Ianto taking the other and pulled off the covers to their plates. 

“Are we the only ones here?” Ianto asked, looking down at the food as Jack opened the bottle and poured them both a glass.

“Other than George and the kitchen staff, yes, we're alone tonight,” Jack said and smiled at him.

“I would ask how you did this, but then it is you,” Ianto asked and sipped at his glass.

“Well it helps that I own the place,” Jack said, shrugging and laughed at Ianto's raised eyebrow, “if you knew how much money I really had, you'd be surprised.”

“I am intrigued,” Ianto replied as they started in on their dinners.

“Sorry Mr. Jones, I don't want you wanting me for my money,” Jack said winking with a grin.

“That wouldn't be a problem, though I could probably just ask Tosh to find out,” Ianto replied with a smile of his own and Jack looked scandalized.

“You wouldn't dare,” he declared and the other man laughed.

“So what are we watching tonight?” he asked, changing the topic and looking towards the stage where he could see a screen.

“Have you seen The Wizard of Oz?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

“Of course,” he replied.

“I was in the States, consulting with Torchwood US, and when it came out, they dragged me out to see it.”

“Torchwood US?” Ianto asked, knowing that he had never heard that there was such a thing and Jack shook his head.

“It's not longer called that, they call it Area 51 now and they have no affiliation with us,” he explained.

“Why were you there?” Ianto asked, finishing his food and sitting back.

“I was forced on vacation by Torchwood One,” Jack replied.

“Why is that?” Jack was quiet for a long moment, as if he was going over the reason in his head before he looked up.

“I knew too much, I knew the complete history of that war, when, where, what, who, I could have stopped it. They thought I was too much of a risk. On top of that, my other self was there, that's where I met the Doctor and they thought I would do something stupid, like cross my own time line.”

“Would you have?” Ianto couldn't help but ask and Jack shook his head.

“I know the consequences of crossing my own time line, I'd been a Time Agent for years before meeting the Doctor. On top of that, over the years I could have gone to the Doctor, he has visited Earth so many times, but I knew I couldn't because I wouldn't be where I am now.”

“So, The Wizard of Oz,” Ianto gently prodded when the other man had fallen silent for a couple of minutes.

“Right, The Wizard of Oz,” Jack said, sitting back, “it was August 25th 1939, nine days before King George VI declared war on Germany. Europe was on the verge of war and America basically told them that it wasn't their problem and that they were going to stay out of it. I was stuck over there, had a constant companion from Torchwood, and could do nothing to help with the war. The girls of Torchwood US dragged me out to see this movie and it was the first time in a while that I forgot about what was about to happen. It only lasted the length of the movie, then it came back in a rush when it was over. I couldn't even warn them of Pearl Harbor,” Jack said, his eyes haunted and Ianto reached out and took his hand, receiving a smile in return. “Anyway,” he said after a moment, “this movie became one of my favorites and still is, to this day.”

“How long were you over there?” Ianto asked and Jack grinned.

“Not long, I got around their rule by joining the Air Force and volunteering to fly in Europe.”

“So you did help,” Ianto replied and Jack nodded.

“I did, and only got shot down twice,” he said proudly.

“Sir,” George's voice said from behind them and they turned to see the older man and a young woman behind him, “it's almost time,” he explained and the girl moved forward to gather their plates.

“Right,” Jack said as Ianto looked down at his watch and saw that it was ten to eight. “Snacks?” he asked, looking at Ianto.

“Sure,” he replied and they stood and made their way to the concession stand before returning to the theater. Instead of taking the seats they had before, Jack led them to the balcony and to a large plush love seat that had them sinking a couple of inches when they sat down.

“This is my favorite seat in the house,” Jack explained and sat back as the lights went down.

\-------------------------------

Later on their way back to Ianto's flat, they were quiet, holding hands and Ianto smiled as he watched the city flash by.

“Thank you,” Ianto said, turning to the other man who flashed him a smile.

“You're very welcome, we'll have to do this again, and soon,” Jack said, squeezing his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit cheesy but it's Jack opening up to Ianto at least a bit. Let me know what you think. I'm probably going to add a third one, make it a trilogy, ending after Ianto's death, I have it mostly written and have the rest in my head so I'll get that out.


End file.
